Telescope optics can be used in order to quickly direct a laser beam at a target which can move in an entire hemisphere. The telescope optics can expand a beam coming from the laser and can also focus the beam. Furthermore the laser beam can be tracked to the target by a beam directing unit. Beam directing units of this type typically have two axes of rotation that are moved in azimuth and elevation.
The laser beam can thus be directed in the beam directing unit by plural deflection mirrors in a so called Coude beam control unit from a locally fixated primary laser to the telescope optics that move about the two axes.
In order to assure highly precise directing of the laser beam with a system of the type described supra an exact alignment of the deflection mirrors in the Coude optical channel is required.
In conventional directing systems a very rigid mechanical assembly with high mass is required in order to provide an exact orientation of the deflection mirrors even when the directing system is in motion, thus under dynamic loads. Thus directing systems of this type can have a high level of inertia. Furthermore an adjustment of the beam path during operations is not possible.
Therefore there is a long felt need for an improved laser beam directing system and a method for orienting optical components of the laser directing system which facilitate in particular quick and exact directing of the primary laser beam even over longer time periods.